ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Silat
How Silat joined the Tourney Silat is first shown as a showy, but certainly more than competent fighter in a Midland gladiating competition. Having easily defeated every opponent so far up until Guts, he had come to view Midland warriors as poorly trained and mocked them. He is later hired to attack the Band of the Hawk, and does so under cover of night, killing the guards silently and effectively. He assaults Casca, keeping her on the defensive and informing her that he will not hold back simply because she is a woman. Casca appears to have lost when Guts interrupts their fight and challenges Silat a second time. Silat is alarmed by the extent of Guts' abilities, watching him casually catch chakrams and use air physics to counter the ten ribbon-like urumi blades he used. Guts gets underneath his urumi and nearly lands a killing blow, but Silat switches to his sai blades and blocks Guts' sword and, in less than a second, realizes they are going to break and dodges. He concedes and flees, but swears he and Guts will meet again one day. Seeking to restore the Bakiraka's reputaiton, Silat journeys to Korea and assassinates 15 taekwondo fighters. He does not realize that he angered a top taekwondo fighter named Gang-il. Character Select Screen Animation Character Select Screen Animation Holds his jamadhar together. After the announcer calls his name Throws two chakrams and catches them then flashes his jamadhar as the camera zooms saying "But the outcome of a battle is determined the moment the leader's head is taken." Special Moves Chakram (Neutral) Silat throws some chakram at his opponent. Zebu Dash (Side) Silat dashes to slash his jamadhar in a diagonal X. Musk Urumi (Up) Silat uses one of his urumi whip-blades to jump slash like an acrobat. Bengal Top (Down) Silat spins around cutting opponents with his jamadhar. Elephant Massacre Slash (Hyper Smash) Silat moves forward swinging his jamadhars in a 9 slash combo, then locks his legs on the opponent's head, then stabs their brain, then acrobatically kicks them away. Urumi Biter (Final Smash) Silat whips his urumi blades around forming a hurricane, then straight forward several times, then swings the blades diagonally. Victory Animations #Silat jumps and drops his right heel then thrusts his left jamadhar saying "The fight is mine." #Silat lashes his urumi blades and says "My blades of thunder... will STRIKE YOU DOWN!" #Silat slings one of his chakrams out and slashes his jamadhars two times saying "I look forward to fighting you again." On-Screen Appearance Silat flips to his point and readies his jamadhar saying "Tell your men to put down their swords and I'll let you keep your life. Otherwise, I cut off your head right now!" Trivia *Silat's rival is the World Taekwondo Federation chairman and Kim Kaphwan's master, Gang-il. His second rival is the youngest Oniwabanshu kunoichi, Misao Makimachi. *Silat shares his English voice actor with Slayer, Arturo Plateado, El Fuerte, Tung Fu Rue, Sajin Komamura and Omega Red. *Silat shares his Japanese voice actor with Narciso Anasui, Purple Proton, Col. Seth, Gray Fullbuster, Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan), Greed, Kairi and Graham Aker/Mister Bushido (in all his Mobile Suits). *Silat shares his French voice actor with Bellamy, Jacob, Twelve, Waddle Dee, Tubba Blubba, Arlong, Dante Garza, Baraka and Iaian. *Silat shares his German voice actor with Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Maj. Moxley Sorrel, Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Urien, Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, Gy.Sgt. John Basilone, Shido Fuyuki, Black Panther, Gastrodon, Steve Fox, Pegasus Koga, Chrysaor Krishna, Gama, Beastman, Kars, Tim Jamal, Gred Brady, Jiang Wei, Machamp, Yooka of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Wild Fang, Hein, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau in all his Mobile Suits), Riptide, Shadow, Juza, Yuuichiro Hyakuya and Coco. *Silat shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Shoma Sawamura, Rollin Hand, Casshern, Hajime Saito, Zebra, Hanzo (World Heroes), Kyoya Hibari, Ren Akatsuki, Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam), Rau Le Creuset (in the Providence Gundam), Rey Za Burrel (in all his Mobile Suits), King, Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters), Cooler, Meta-Cooler and Hilmes. *Silat shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gliscor, Yooka of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Burt the Bashful and Hisstocrat. Category:Berserk characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters